Witch Spell
by Swan Tattoo
Summary: Una bruja despechada es una zorra. Eso lo comprendieron diez vampiros en el instante en que esa bastarda alzara su mano y los convirtiera en lo que más odiaban... ¡Animales! ¡¿Y todo por qué! Porque algunas veces su padre no aprendía lo que significaba "—No jugar con el corazón de una mujer". [Harem Inverso/Yui X All Animals (?)] [Romance, humor] [Lime]


**Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Reject.**

Narración.

―Dialogo.

―Aclaraciones―.

"_Pensamientos_".

**Palabras resaltadas.**

* * *

**Título: **Witch Spell.

**Autora: **Lovely Swan.

**Géneros: **Humor, romance, fantasía.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Futuramente lime. Lenguaje vulgar. Algo de OOC y también la aparición de un personaje OC, creado tan solo para argumentar el como los vampiros se convirtieron en animalitos de Dios (?).

Quizá un poco de zoofilia (WTF! No habrá lemmon de esa forma, pero si momentos cómicos y relacionados a esto. No se preocupen, no pondré nada traumático). Muchos animales que hablan y sienten~

**Summary: **Su padre era un maldito imbécil. Eso lo supieron los Sakamaki y los inocentes, por ahora, Mukami en cuanto conocieron la ira de una mujer despechada y dejada en el olvido. ¿Quien hubiese podido creer que de entre todas sus amantes, el muy imbécil de su progenitor se enrollaría con una bruja? Una que al parecer no perdonaba haber sido utilizada y botada como basura. Definitivamente ella recibiría el premio a la más rencorosa del mundo. Eso les demostró al convertir a los hijos de su cabronazo amante en... ¡¿Animales?!

_Una bruja despechada es una zorra. Eso lo comprendieron diez vampiros en el instante en que esa bastarda alzara su mano y los convirtiera en lo que más odiaban... ¡Animales! ¡¿Y todo por qué! Porque algunas veces su padre no aprendía lo que significaba "—No jugar con el corazón de una mujer"._

**Palabras: **920 (Solo el contenido de la historia, sin incluir las N/A).

* * *

** .**

**.**

**PRÓLOGO**

**.**

**.**

El sonido de una explosión resonó por todo el lugar.

Los ojos color rosa de Yui Komori se abrieron de par en par, mientras pegaba un gritito en compañía de un saltito tal cual libre espantada ante tremendo estallido.

¿Eh? ¿Qué había sido ese ruido tan estruendoso? Sabía que era normal escuchar escándalos ―Ruidos, gritos, golpes, paredes viniéndose abajo― relacionados con las estúpidas peleas contraproducentes que realizaban entre ellos, los seis hermanos-vampiros Sakamaki. Actualmente, siendo bastante usual con las nuevas adquisiciones vampirezcas de la ciudad. Los igualmente sádicos, como dementes, chicos Mukami; también conocidos como "hijos adoptivos" de Karlheiz y hoy en día hermanos acogidos de los Sakamaki ―A la muchacha todavía le costaba creer cuanto crecía en menos de un año esta familia de brutos―.

Entre familiares se entienden, ¿Dicen? Si, estos diez _hermanos_ si que sabían entenderse... Con las viperinas lenguas y los puños. ¿Qué clase de parentela era esta? Yui no quería saberlo y estaba bastante segura que preferiría permanecer en la oscuridad. En fin, no era momento de ir juzgando las clases de familias de criaturas de la noche ―O de Sátan― que existían. No, ahora se estaba concentrando en la causa de aquella explosión.

Y de lo que si podría estar más que segura Yui de algo era que aquel ruido no había sido provocado por ninguna tonta pelea verbal o física entre cualquiera de esos despiadados vampiros adictos al sado.

**NO**, ¡Ni siquiera los experimentos fracasados de Reiji obtenían tremendo efecto de sonido igual al de una granada! ―Y eso que convivir en la misma casa que un vampiro/científico loco te hacía comprender que los fallos eran de los más comunes entre algunas mezclas no identificadas―.

Entonces… ¡¿Qué demonios había sido ese estruendo?!

Lanzando su libro de matemáticas al aire, antes que diera un segundo brinco en el día, salió corriendo por la puerta de su habitación buscando nerviosa con la mirada a alguno de esos locos con los que convivía. Pero, ¡Oh sorpresa! Ninguno de los habitantes de la mansión parecían estar en sus recámaras, y si lo estaban, era imposible que no hubieran escuchado el ruido del estallido que se realizó en la primera planta.

Un miedo indescriptible la atrapó.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y tirito angustiada. No fue necesario ni un grito o sonido, simplemente bajo apresurada las escaleras en búsqueda de alguien que le aclarase la razón de aquel bombazo. Pero, para su desgracia, no encontró ni un alma en pena circulando el salón. Acaso, ¿Mágicamente los hermanos habían desaparecido? ¿De su propia y enorme mansión de hectáreas?

Muy bien, esa opción era tan probable como que Raito se hubiera vuelto un cura. Es decir, completamente un disparate. ¿Los Sakamaki idos o imaginarse a Raito como un atractivo _sacerdote_?

No sabía que andaba mal en su cabeza.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior miro a sus alrededores, buscando alguna pista de los desaparecidos vampiros y cerciorándose múltiples veces si en aquel sillón no estaba, como siempre, el perezoso Shu tomando su siesta del día.

No obstante, para su incredulidad y horror… Shu no estaba ahí. Tampoco estaba Subaru golpeando las paredes, ni tampoco Raito con sus perversiones. ¿Dónde estaba Kanato junto a Teddy? ¿Dónde estaba Reiji y sus buenos modales? ¡Y por todos los cielos! ¡¿Dónde estaba Ayato con su maldito y fatigoso "Ore-sama"?!

¿Qué dimensión paralela era esta y donde estaban **sus terribles como sádicos vampiros** que la detestaban?

Se hubiera replanteado la repentina ausencia de estos, si es que un pequeño sonidito no le hubiera llamado la atención.

O tal no era correctamente un "sonidito", sino más bien una especie de.. ¿Ladrido?

Bajo la cabeza y lo que vio… Le hizo abrir la boca como la de un pez fuera del agua.

Un perro.

Había un perro de suave pelaje rojo y brillantes ojos verdes esmeraldas que le quitaron el aliento. No, espera, corrección, no era un perro. Era un...

**Lobo**.

¡¿EH?! ¡¿Un lobo?!

Soltó un grito desde lo más hondo de su garganta, sus pies retrocedieron y trastabillo, cayendo de bruces al suelo. Todo el momento penoso sin despegar su mirada del enorme animal llena de temor. Sin embargo, por más aterrada que estuviese, vio a través de la neblina de su miedo y se preguntó: ¿Qué cojones hacía esa clase de animal aquí? ¡Especialmente un LOBO!

¿Una broma de Ayato? ¿Un reemplazo de Teddy? ¿O un gusto de Subaru por tener un animal salvaje como él en casa? Sea lo que sea, había algo que mencionar con respecto al cánido salvaje.

Tenía los mismos y bellos ojos esmeraldas de Ayato-kun… Espera, ¡¿Dijo los mismos ojos que Ayato?!

La boca se le cayó hasta los suelos cuando el animal, quien en ningún instante dejó de mirarle de forma penetrante, gruñó y taladrándola con la mirada abrió su hocico mostrando todos sus afilados ―Y muy blancos― dientes.

—¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo sentada como idiota en el suelo, _chichinashi_?! ¡Anda y prepara unos Takoyakis a tu Ore-sama, estúpida! Me muero de hambre —Exclamo una orden el cabreado animal.

.

.

.

Un segundo...

El lobo acababa de hablar.

**El lobo acababa de hablar**.

¡EL LOBO ACABABA DE HABLAR!

Pegando un nuevo grito al cielo, que seguramente se oyó en todo el mundo, Yui cerró los ojos y se fue para atrás dando bienvenida a la inconsciencia. Un claro desmayo que solo provoco en el lobo un bufido irritado. Como si fuese de lo más común, el cánido se paró sobre sus patas posteriores y cruzó las delanteras.

Estúpida chichinashi.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**¡Y eso es todo! Ahora sí que ya hemos acabado :) **Espero les haya gustado, y me gustaría agregar cierto hecho más del cual me entere prácticamente hace un día atrás (Anoche).

¡Pero alto! Que no se me ha olvidado la promesa de hacer ese fic que he prometido, así que a la ganadora Utau Kagamine… ¡Espérame por favor! Pronto haré el fic de tu premio y el one-shot que ideaste.

Sin más que decir les dejo el nuevo fic que les traigo, y a ver si pronto subo las continuaciones y demás fics jeje

Como ya mencione arriba por cierto tiempo no he podido estar presente por ciertos hechos que me mantuvieron ocupada. Pero justamente me encontré con una sorpresa bastante desagradable, y esta es que han plagiado mi historia "The Night Before" en otra página. ¿Y lo peor? ¡Fueron dos usuarios distintos! Eso me ha enojado mucho, ya que ni siquiera tienen la desfachatez de aclarar que esta historia no les pertenece o mucho menos que alguien más la ha creado a base de los personajes de Diabolik Lovers. ¡Se han atrevido hasta agregar que la inspiración no les viene o hasta preguntan qué clase de canción prefieren para cada Sakamaki!

No sé qué me da más rabia, él que hayan publicado la historia sin mi autorización o el que tengan el gran descaro de atreverse a decir que no continúan este fic por "FALTA DE IMAGINACIÓN SUYA".

Queridos lectores (A todos los que leen mis fics) yo no tengo ninguna otra cuenta, en NINGUNA otra página que no sea FF, así que por favor, si han visto o hallado algún fic similar o idéntico a estos en alguna otra página fuera de Fanfiction… Están copiando mis historias y no soy yo.

Debido a este malentendido considero mucho el cancelar esa historia, primero para que los plagiadores no continúen estos fics en otras páginas y en segunda, para que nadie más tenga la oportunidad. Siento mucho si algunos se enfadan conmigo o algo por estilo, pero quiero que me entiendan. La imaginación no es sencilla y cada palabra que escribo en ese fic es algo que YO idea, así que por favor, que alguien les haga lo que a mí me han hecho les haría sentir pésimo o muy cabreados. Todavía no es un hecho, pero seriamente lo estoy considerando.

Perdonen las molestias, y prometo que pronto tratare de traer las actualizaciones de mis otros fics, como también los One-shot que debo. También quiero agradecer de todo corazón a los seguidores que se animaron a participar en el concurso que realice.

Gracias a todos ellos y lamento no haber podido contestarles cómo se debe, y a la ganadora, como ya dije arriba pronto le entregaré sus premios.

Sin más que decir me despido… ¡Oh cierto! ¿Qué animales piensan que les van mejor a los Mukami y Sakamaki? (Exceptuando a Ayato xD). Son mi público, y es por eso que les pregunto acerca de esto para que opinen y mencionen :) Diganme sus opciones en los reviews o por PM, como os guste jeje

Ahora si me despido.

Lovely Swan.


End file.
